


Улыбайся

by JellaMontel



Category: Minesweeper
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на второй тур хот-феста по заявке №18 "Сапер. Драма. Мерзкие дела желтого смайлика".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбайся

Улыбайся.  
Первое, что должен увидеть клиент - это твоя улыбка, такая привычная и знакомая. Улыбайся.

Улыбайся, когда он еще только думает, не попробовать ли. Пусть поверит, что здесь с ним только играют - что серьезного может случиться, когда рядом твоя веселая мордочка?

Неважно, попробует ли он расчистить крохотный пятачок на пробу или возьмется за целое поле - краем глаза он должен видеть твою улыбку. Пусть поверит, что здесь ему рады, пусть почувствует - да, на старте - себя героем.  
Улыбайся.

Предупреждать его будут цифры, одна за другой - беспечная синяя единичка, снисходительная зеленая двойка, тройка, опасно горящая красным.  
Это их дело и их обязанность.  
Ты здесь не для этого - улыбайся, ведь ты должен подбадривать.

Пугать его будет таймер - да, он строгий, он не даст забыть, что это поле пытались пройти и раньше, что просто справиться мало: хочешь прославиться, хочешь войти в историю - будь быстрее!  
Пусть пугает. Он поежится нервно и переведет взгляд на тебя - будь на месте.  
И улыбайся - ведь это твоя работа.

Улыбайся, когда он будет аккуратно выставлять вешки, улыбайся, когда он будет смело шагать в неизвестность... Авось вывезет. А?  
Нет, не "ой". Угадал.  
А ты улыбайся.

Да, конечно, улыбаться непрерывно и изображать радость при виде каждого плевенького успеха скучновато. Но ты терпи.  
И улыбайся.  
И жди, пока он подумает и ткнет снова.  
И не возводи глаза к небу, видишь же, как ему сложно - досчитать до трех, вычесть два и решиться. Улыбайся.

Оооо, молодец!  
Но... скучно, циферки мои дорогие, как скучно!  
И ему, кажется, скучно - думать приходится много. Надо бы как-то это разнообразить, а кому это делать?  
Тебе. Ты же тут для сервиса. Подними ему настроение, сделай удивленные глазки, когда он снова сунется со своей вешкой.  
Да нет, нет. Не ошибся он. Это ты так, переживаешь.  
А теперь - улыбайся.

А еще можно не только глазки округлить, а еще и ротик. Это... выразительней, правда? Вот он тычется, а ты: "Ооо?"  
И улыбочку.  
И он снова ткнет, ты - эротично так - снова. Глазки кавайные, рот - даже прямо-то отвлекает.  
Но - мимолетно так. А потом улыбайся.

А улыбка твоя надоела, а циферки - что-то вовсе хитрое означают, а таймер давно уже просран...  
А он - уже помнит про глазки и ротик.  
Тык - а ты: "Оу".  
Тык - а ты снова.  
Тык...  
Он уже не о поле думает, не о циферках нудных, он - о тебе, о твоих, прямо скажем, откровенных намеках...  
Тык.  
"О!"  
Быстрее, герой ты наш дорогой, быстрее и энергичнее, смелее - а ты ему "о!", все чаще, увереннее, ротик шире... А что будет, когда он победит, а?  
"Ооо..."

Улыбайся ему. Но - недолго, ведь одним глазом он смотрит уже на тебя, на твое развратное обещающее так много "о", и играет одной рукой, и осталось ему совсем немного...  
Всего шесть.  
Всего пять.  
Всего три.  
Всего...  
"О!"

...и ах. Заглядевшись и замечтавшись, смельчак наш промахивается - и...  
Да, зажмуримся.  
Опечалимся.  
Скуксимся даже - как он мог? Как - он - мог, герой недоделанный?!  
Как осмелился он взорвать такую улыбку и такое "о"...

...а потом он погладит тебя по щеке утешающе и беспечно, и запросит новый таймер и новое поле - и давай заново, задрот хренов.  
А ты...  
А ты улыбайся.  
Ведь ты же для этого создан.

Улыбайся, ведь ты же смайлик.

 

30.11.2010 (c) Jella Montel


End file.
